I'll Wait for You - Cliff x claire fanfic
by Mizuru Chika
Summary: A story about cliff and claire's fanfic. And Rival fight. Ann vs Claire. Who will get Cliff ? And Jack and Popuri, The guy who was claire's younger brother,Jack, Finding the girl he met in the past. Gomen bad summary. Read it before R&R it! please read okay?


Chapter 1 – A new World

***Normal POV***

Claire is a cheerful, kind and a lovely girl, she leaves alone, staying in a apartment.

"Ahhh... I wish I could have a better home from this.."

She turned on the TV. A press of a remote.

" Welcome to the Mineral TV! There is a farm in our town! Check it out!"

" Farm?" she thought. And she imagined when she was in the farm. With cows, crops and friends. " Aha! How about having a farm? " She talked to herself.

Then, she went to call " ". She was so excited.

The next day, she packed up her things and brought her stuffs.

The sailor sails aboard to mineral town.

Over there, have big trees, beautiful places and all. She was so happy. She went there and saw the guy on TV. "Hello! Who are you? Are you a tourist?"

"No. I'm the girl who wants to buy this farm."

"Oh, oh! Wow! I don't believe a girl bought this farm!" the guy on TV smirked.

"Do you say something?" Claire asked curiously.

"Oh, no, no. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Thomas, nice to meet you!"

"And my name is Claire. Nice to meet you!" she answered cheerfully.

" Well, well, Can I ask something? When is your birthday? What is your age?" Mayor Thomas asked.

"My age is 19 and my birthday is on Fall 18. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Oh, so I could add you inside the villager-chart list." Thomas answered.

"BARK!" a sound coming from the area of mother's hill.

"What's that? A Dog?" She asked. "Oh, of course! He's the puppy of the old man that lived few years ago. He passed away. How about you keep it?" Thomas happily answered.

"Of course! I love dogs. " Claire happily accepting it.

"I'll name it… Chiko!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh, before I go, I have a friend named Zack. He will help you take the stuff inside the shipping bins." Thomas exclaimed.

"Ok, Thomas-san!" She cheerfully answered.

Thomas went off.

" Wahh! The mayor is so kind! I think the Villagers will be kind, too! I'm going to visit them " Claire thought her self.

- Awhile later… -

" I'll wear this clothes! " Claire talked to herself.

She wore white shirt with red-boxed style and blue overalls.

**Claire's POV**

Uwaah! The place is cold! Not like in the city. I love this place! Which place I should go first yaa? How about that house? *Reads the sign*

"Saibara Blacksmith, opens: 10:00-17:00. Closed Thursday."

Owh, this is the Blacksmith. Wait, What? Ten? Now was… 6.54!

I think I must look the other places before coming in the housies…

I opened the Towns map. (Eh, when did she have it?) There is a place called mother's hill. I went looking the mother's hill. I went up, looking a hot spring and a waterfall over there. "Huh?" I saw a colored grass. It's beautiful! I took it and brought it on my hands. While I was walking back, I tripped on a small stone; the grass fell to the waterfall. Shocked, there the waterfall started to be shiny. A green-haired woman with long dress. I was double shocked. "Dum-da-da! Hello. Thank you for the offering, Claire. "The Goddess shocked me. " Why do you kno—" "of course! I'm the Harvest Goddess, you know!"

"Harvest goddess-san?" –san? Did I say that? Oh whatever..

"Indeed. Any wishes? "The Goddess asked.

"Wishes? I do not have any wishes. "I answered calmly.

"Okay, and thanks for the offering you gave me! Bye!"

Then she disappears.

I was super shocked. To calm myself, I went up higher, and higher. I reached the meadow. I lye down, feel the light air. I'm already half-asleep.

"Hey" someone called.

"H-hey?" the same guy called again.

I wiped my eyes and look the guy who called me.

" Kyaah!" I shouted, moving back a little.

" W-w-who are you? A-a-are you a tourist?" He asked embarrassedly.

" Nope! I'm the one who bought the farm. " I answered him cheerfully.

He blushed so hard, as red as a tow-may-tow.

"Are you okay?" I touched his forehead. What I am doing!? KYaaa!

"Y-y-y-yeah**…"**he answered quietly.

"Really? You do not look so good, your face is red..." I asked with a little blush.

"Sure..."

" By the way, what 's your name?" I asked, without noticing I changed the subject.

"C-Cliff. What's yours?"

"The name's Claire! Yoroshiku! ~

"T-that's a n-nice name..." He whispered with red cheeks on his face.

He is a shy guy. I tried staring at his face.

He's… cool! His hair was tied as a ponytail, and brown eyes! It was cool!

Suddenly, "Is t-there s-s-something on my f-face?" he asked.

"Nah, there's nothing!" I smirked a little.

He was suddenly quiet. I looked his face, and his face was red?

"Ah, I don't know how to say…"

"Just relax, Cliff!" I cheerfully told him.

He smiled with little blush. "Thanks, Claire. You've made my day…"

Then, I lied down again. The wind blows, and I told him, " Can we be friends?"

I asked. "S-s-sure…"

"That's great! You're the first guy I met over here! Thanks so much for becoming the first friend!

I stood up. I was really happy. I told him about my story in the city. He was listening carefully. "Hey, now's your turn to tell!"

"Long time ago, I lived in a city with my mom and dad, but both of them passed away. I also had a sister, but she moved to another place. So I moved to this place."

After the story's done, "S-s-sorry, I don't mean to-" I cried a bit. "It's okay…" He whispered. Then, he looked at me, I don't want him to worry about me, so I dried up my tears, but it was too late. He saw my face crying.

"Are you okay? I'll bring you to the clinic!" His sound of worrying calmed me down.

"I'm okay. Just a bit sad, I guess," I lied to him. I don't like to make people worry about me.

I looked at my watch, looking what time is it.

"11.39? So late!" I get up; I wiped my tears, " Thanks so much Cliff! " I ran over him and hugged him. KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't know what I am doing.

He blushes a lot more than just now, now was redder than a tomato.

He was so, so, so! Stiff. Stiff rhymes with Cliff. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your w-w-w-welcome…" Then, I ran back to the blacksmith.

I was nervous.

I opened the door…

**Hellow bellow! I'm the author of the story! This is the first fanfic. I love cliff x Claire pairings, so I made one.**

**Gomen, Gomen! My grammars were bad. Lol, I am an Indo. And for those who reviews this fanfiction pls also R&R and follow.**

**Even though I dunno what's the R&R and reviews for…**

**A little while later,**

**Me: Claire!**

**Claire: What?**

**Me : You are cliff's best friend right? *whispering* Mostly, lovers.**

**Claire: What? Yes of course!**

**Me : Cliff! Come here! Cliff?**

**(He was hiding behind the tree.)**

**Me: O.o Whatever. You will do the disclaimer things.**

**Claire: Chika-san does not own harvest moon at all. (except fanfic)**

**And please don't r&r her. Okay?**

***RUNS AWAY***

**Me: You! Claire! Come back here! Anyway, Pls R&R me ok?**

**CLAIRE! *Holds a harisen* **

**( Harisen was a big, big! Fan . FAN OF DICIPLINE!)**

**End Chappy 1!**


End file.
